


Structural Collapse

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can be platonic or romantic if you want, Fainting, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Thomas hasn't slept for days, and the sides are starting to feel the effects... Until Thomas just flat-out collapses.(This is just an excuse for tired!Sides tbh... Inspired by a comment on a fic)





	Structural Collapse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Septiplier_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septiplier_Lover/gifts).



> Inspired by Septiplier_Lover :)

“Good morning, Patton- Jiminy Jaminy, what happened to you?” Roman cried.

Patton looked a mess. His hair was stuck up in all directions, his eyes had black circles under them, and his cardian slung loosely over his shoulders, the arms untied. Patton blinked up at him from where he was stood by the coffee machine.

“Oh, hey, Kiddo… No offense, but… have you looked in a mirror yourself?”

“Does it look bad…?” Roman asked.

“It… doesn’t look great, no…” Patton sighed. Logan sighed as he appeared between them, looking equally as bad as the two of them.

“Thomas has been conscious for 72 consecutive hours worrying about his friends, existentialism, responsibilities, videos, and education.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “He is tired. We are tired. Conclusion: Everyone is tired.”

“You… had to work that out?” Roman asked.

“I am merely running on the energy drinks Thomas has consumed. I cannot function to the best of my abilities. Apologies if I take a little longer to grasp things. But you’d know about slow thought processes, wouldn’t you?” Logan spat.

“So… Virgil must be working overtime, huh?” Roman decided to change the subject.

“Yes, and I’m on the verge of a breakdown.” Virgil scowled, appearing on the stairs. Logan blinked at Patton, who said nothing.

“What?” Patton asked, moving to stand next to Logan.

“You didn’t comment on the unintentional pun.”

“Is now the time to think about puns?” Virgil spat.

“THOMAS, GO TO FUCKING SLEEP!” Patton suddenly cried. Everyone flinched at the sudden outburst, and the harshity of it.

“He is ignoring us.” Logan muttered. “And has been for the past 72 hours.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Virgil hissed at the logical side, who hissed back, shocking everyone, including himself.

“Okay, easy…” Virgil held his hands out.

“What do you think we should do, Roman?” Patton asked. “He’s ignoring his head, his heart and his anxiety.”

“I am… out of ideas…”

“Out… of ideas? That’s a thing you can do? Run out of ideas?” Virgil asked.

“I’m _tired_ , Virgil! Heck, we all are!”

“Are you crying…?” Logan spoke up.

“No!” Roman wiped his eyes with his sleeve, contradicting his defensive objection.

“Maybe we should- woah…” Patton stumbled into Logan, who grabbed at his arm. Virgil swayed and clung to the banister, while Roman clung to the lamp in his spot.

“Wh-what’s happening…?” Virgil whimpered. Roman let go of the lamp to reach out to Virgil, but no sooner had he let go, he fell to the ground, unconscious. Patton fell limp in Logan’s arms as Logan fought to stay awake, but failed, falling to the ground with the Moral side. Virgil brought his hands to his head before, too, collapsing.

* * *

Virgil was the first to wake, blinking as he tried to remember what had happened. He lay on the ground where he was, waiting for something, anything, to happen.

Logan groaned from behind him, causing the Anxious side to turn his head. Logan picked himself up, holding his body up over Patton, who was still lying on the ground under Logan’s arm. It reminded Virgil of the scene from Lion King where Simba had tucked himself under Mufasa’s paw.

“Patton, wake up…” Logan whispered, shaking the Moral side. Patton whimpered as he woke, bringing a hand to his head.

“Logan…?”

“It’s alright, Patton.” Logan whispered. Roman was the last to wake, picking himself up with a groan.

“What… happened?”

“Based on my… very hastily calculated, um, calculations… Thomas fainted.” Logan stood shakily before reaching down for Patton, pulling him up.

“What?” Roman and Virgil asked. Patton swayed, still holding onto Logan’s arm.

“Roman collapsed first, meaning Thomas lost his creativity, probably around the time Thomas realised he was going to faint. As his logic and emotions faded, Patton and I, his anxiety grew, meaning Virgil was the last to collapse.”

“Makes sense…” Virgil muttered.

_Patton, Logan, Princey, Virgil!_

“Hey Thomas.” Roman.

“What were you thinking?” Logan.

“You need sleep, Kiddo.” Patton.

“He’s right, Thomas.” Virgil.

“I-I’m sorry, guys…” Thomas saw the worried, tired expressions on the side faces. He didn’t comment on the fact that Patton was standing in Logan’s spot with the Logical side. “I-I just… Fainted... are you guys okay? You look like shit.”

“As do you.” All four sides replied. Thomas sighed.

“How do I stop worrying about stuff?”

“Turn your phone off.” Virgil suggested.

“Shorten your list of responsibilities by eliminating any responsibilities that can be put off.” Logan added.

“Distract yourself with the things, and people, you love.” Patton smiled tiredly.

“Daydream about defeating Dragon-Witches.” Roman smirked. Thomas chuckled.

“Thanks, guys…” Thomas whispered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you guys would suffer like this.”

“Thomas, liquid caffeine is not a good source of energy. Not 3 days in a row.”

“I’m gonna try and sleep now… Like… I need to, I think…” Thomas sighed. “Thank you.”

“I will ensure you have pleasant dreams!” Roman beamed as he sunk out.

“I’m going to bed too so no complaints from me…” Virgil muttered, following Roman.

“I, too, am tired.” Logan yawned. “I shall retire too.”

“I think I might too.” Patton smiled. “Night, Thomas…”

“Goodnight, Thomas.” Logan nodded as he sunk out with Patton.

“Night, guys…”


End file.
